


Waking

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Waking up in the morning isn't such a chore when you have something to look forward to.





	Waking

Chase normally wakes up first.

It was a habit that had been ingrained in him after he gained a little bit of insomnia for the darker years of his life as well as some of Jack’s work ethic rubbing off on him ever since he had been created. Before he and his lover got together, he’d often watch the sun go up, appreciating the beauty of the sight and listened for the others as they began waking up one by one while he started preparing breakfast for all of them.

However, ever since he and Anti started sharing the same bed together, he’d just spend some of the peacefulness of the morning, gazing upon the rare sight of Anti looking so relaxed and still. The demon was so lively and could barely stand still when he’s completely awake, that it was so refreshing and heartwarming to see him so content in his presence. It showed that Anti trusted him with this vulnerable side of his that Jack only saw.

Anti often called him a dork for watching him sleep but the slightly pink tinge on his cheeks cooled the heat of his words.

On the other hand, if Anti woke up first, it was unfortunately because Chase had one of his dark episodes last night. It left the younger ego exhausted and the black bags underneath his eyes aged the man decades beyond his normal age. The sight had Anti raging against fate for being so cruel to his lover and parts of him wanted to destroy all of the things that caused this internal war Chase constantly had to fight every single day even if he knew that his lover would hate him if he went through with that anger.

The only thing that would ease the burning anger in Anti’s heart was when Chase would murmur something in his sleep and then he’d cuddle closer to Anti’s side as if sensing his ire. The glitch would watch with mesmerized eyes as the furrow on his forehead eased at his presence and he could  _ taste _ the sweet contentment and safety pouring out of Chase in waves. Even subconsciously, the younger ego knew that he was completely safe in Anti’s arms and it softened the sharp, jagged edges of the eldest ego, knowing that one of the most precious people in his life trusted him with his safety and his heart.


End file.
